Characters
This page lists reoccurring or major characters from the series and serves as an index for all character-based articles. Main characters Most episodes focus on at least one of the following characters. Supporting characters |- |style="padding: 0; " | |} Other important characters |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- !Other pony antagonists |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- !Non-pony antagonists |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} Other pony characters |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- !Ancient leaders' representations |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} Non-pony characters |- !Bovine and other non-pony characters |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- !Lone creatures |- | style="padding: 0; " | |- | style="padding: 0; " | |} Background ponies Names marked with an asterisk in the gallery below are placeholder names and have not been used on the show, by Hasbro, or stated to be official by the show's crew. Amethyst Star id.png|Amethyst Star|link=Amethyst Star Apple Bumpkin ID S1E01.png|Apple Bumpkin|link=Apple Bumpkin Apple Cobbler ID S1E22.png|Apple Cobbler|link=Apple Cobbler Apple Fritter ID S1E01.png|Apple Fritter|link=Apple Fritter Aura ID S2E6.png|Aura|link=Aura Berry Pinch ID S1E12.png|Berry Pinch*|link=Berry Pinch Berryshine id S1E12.png|Berryshine|link=Berryshine Caesar ID S1E20.png|Caesar*|link=Caesar Candy Mane with Cutie Mark.png|Candy Mane*|link=Candy Mane Caramel ID S1E26.png|Caramel|link=Caramel Cherry Berry id S01E22.png|Cherry Berry|link=Cherry Berry Cherry Fizzy id.png|Cherry Fizzy|link=Cherry Fizzy Cloud Kicker id.png|Cloud Kicker*|link=Cloud Kicker Coco Crusoe ID S04E13.png|Coco Crusoe|link=Coco Crusoe Comet Tail S2E15.png|Comet Tail|link=Comet Tail Cotton Cloudy.png|Cotton Cloudy*|link=Cotton Cloudy Crescent Moon ID S1E16.png|Crescent Moon|link=Crescent Moon Daisy ID S1E9.png|Daisy|link=Daisy Derpy id.png|Derpy|link=Derpy Diamond Mint ID S1E22.png|Diamond Mint|link=Diamond Mint Dinky Doo id.png|Dinky Doo*|link=Dinky Doo DJ Pon-3 square no watermark.png|DJ Pon-3|link=DJ Pon-3 Dr. Hooves ID S1E12.png|Dr. Hooves|link=Dr. Hooves Golden Harvest color corrected id.png|Golden Harvest|link=Golden Harvest Goldengrape id S1E7.png|Goldengrape|link=Goldengrape Mr. Greenhooves ID S1E15.png|Mr. Greenhooves|link=Mr. Greenhooves Helia ID S2E22.png|Helia*|link=Helia Holly Dash ID S1E10.png|Holly Dash|link=Holly Dash Jeff Letrotski ID S2E6.png|Jeff Letrotski|link=Jeff Letrotski Lemon Hearts id 2.png|Lemon Hearts|link=Lemon Hearts Lemony Gem ID S1E03.png|Lemony Gem|link=Lemony Gem Lightning Bolt id.png|Lightning Bolt*|link=Lightning Bolt Lily Valley ID S1E9.png|Lily Valley|link=Lily Valley Liza Doolots ID S1E12.png|Liza Doolots|link=Liza Doolots Lucky closeup S1E11.png|Lucky Clover|link=Lucky Clover Lyra Heartstrings id.png|Lyra Heartstrings|link=Lyra Heartstrings Lyrica Lilac ID S1E20.png|Lyrica Lilac|link=Lyrica Lilac MandoPony ID S4E24.png|MandoPony|link=MandoPony Meadow Song ID S1E21.png|Meadow Song|link=Meadow Song Merry May id S1E5.png|Merry May|link=Merry May Minuette id S2E3.png|Minuette|link=Minuette Noi id.png|Noi*|link=Noi Noteworthy singing S1E11.png|Noteworthy|link=Noteworthy Octavia Melody ID S1E26.png|Octavia Melody|link=Octavia Melody Orange Swirl id S1E02.png|Orange Swirl|link=Orange Swirl Parasol helps set up the clouds cropped S1E8.png|Parasol*|link=Parasol Banner vendor ID S4E12.png|Peachy Pitt|link=Peachy Pitt Piña Colada S1E12.png|Piña Colada*|link=Piña Colada Princess Erroria id S1E12.png|Princess Erroria*|link=Princess Erroria Rainbowshine S1E16 thumb.png|Rainbowshine|link=Rainbowshine Rare Find ID S2E15.png|Rare Find|link=Rare Find Raven id S3E1.png|Raven|link=Raven Red Gala ID S1E1.png|Red Gala|link=Red Gala Rising Star ID S4E20.png|Rising Star|link=Rising Star Rose id S1E9.png|Rose|link=Rose Royal Ribbon id S01E20.png|Royal Ribbon*|link=Royal Ribbon Royal Riff ID S2E19.png|Royal Riff|link=Royal Riff Sassaflash ID S1E1.png|Sassaflash|link=Sassaflash Sea Swirl.png|Sea Swirl|link=Sea Swirl Sealed Scroll ID S1E20.png|Sealed Scroll|link=Sealed Scroll Shoeshine id.png|Shoeshine|link=Shoeshine Sprinkle Medley ID S1E11.png|Sprinkle Medley|link=Sprinkle Medley Star Hunter ID S4E12.png|Star Hunter|link=Star Hunter Sunshower Raindrops id.png|Sunshower Raindrops|link=Sunshower Raindrops Sweetie Drops ID S1E01.png|Sweetie Drops|link=Sweetie Drops Tornado Bolt id S1E12.png|Tornado Bolt*|link=Tornado Bolt Twinkleshine ID S1E6.png|Twinkleshine|link=Twinkleshine Mr. Waddle id.png|Mr. Waddle|link=Mr. Waddle Wild Fire S2E25.png|Wild Fire|link=Wild Fire See also *List of ponies *Character appearances tables * for a list of pages which describe characters' portrayals in fan works de:Figuren es:Personajes fr:Personnages it:Personaggi ja:主要なキャラクター一覧 no:Karakter pl:Galeria bohaterów ru:Персонажи sv:Karaktärer Category:Characters Category:Lists